The New Adventure for the 3-E In Mafia Style
by FATEMURDER
Summary: This is a story Sawada Tsunayoshi (17) Coming into the life of Class 3-E life after their Graduation.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own KHR or Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello this is FateMurderer, I just write this on a whim and grammar is really suck. But please try to read it if you have the time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Beginning  
**

At around noon, at a certain house in Namimori city a young man look around 16-17 years old with a medium length silver hair standing right in front the door of the house. The young man is waiting for the door to be opened.

"Hai, Hai I will open the doo- Ara! If this isn't Gokudera-kun?" Said a certain women with a brunette hair

The name of this women is Sawada Nana just your average housewife with a husband and a son with a very big secret. However, because of her kind and gentle nature she never once ask what it is. After all she had no need to hear it, in the end no matter what the two of them are her family. So Sawada Nana decided to trust them instead. She is a very strong women that deserve a lot of respect.

"Ah, HAI! JYUUDAIME OKAA-SAMA! Gokudera Hayato is here!" Answered the silver haired boy formally

The boy with silver hair is Gokudera Hayato the current Strom Guardian of the Vongola family. He is a very genius boy in all sort of field. Whether it is study or sport he is always capable of doing it perfectly without any trouble. However, this genius boy have one weakness, and that is his temper. He will always get angry on all sort of thing thus always resulting this boy to get into a fight. Thankfully since his meeting with Vongola Decimo nearly 4 years ago he is no longer get into a fight anymore, and this had added to his popularity to the girls. Well he still get angry when someone try to harm his boss though.

"Are you looking for Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun?" Nana ask

"Ah, yes. I have something to talk about to Jyuudaime." Said Gokudera as his face turned serious

Right, today Gokudera have something to talk with his boss and that is why he is here.

"I see, well then please come in. Tsu-kun s his room as usual." Said Nana smiling kindly to Gokudera

"Thank you." Said Gokudera as he coming in to the house

After coming into the house Gokudera immediately try to climb the star that head to the second floor of the house. He then suddenly seen a boy and a girl walking down the stair.

"Ah, Hayato! Why you come here? Do you have some business with me?" Said the boy with a black hair with and a jacket with a bit cow hide pattern

"Hey, Lambo! Where is your manner?! At least add-san, Gokudera-san is far older than us!" Said the girl with a cute face wearing a Chinese clothing

The name of the boy and girl is Lambo and I-pin.

Lambo is the former member of Bovino family, and now the Lightning Guardian of Vongola. After becoming elementary schooler he is no longer afro, and he is no longer crying as much as before. He had grown quiet splendidly, but as you can see his mouth still don't know any manner. Especially toward Gokudera who always teasing him in the past.

I-Pin the student of former Arcobaleno Fon, and also member of Vongola family. She is now going to school in Japan together with Lambo. Oh, by the way she is now had become a lot more feminime, her face start to look like her future self. On top of it her martial art training and study had also going well, she surely and grown extremely well as well.

"As usual you don't know any manner Aho-ushi! On the other hand I-Pin sure grow up very splendidly." Said Gokudera frankly

"Ah, you call me Aho–ushi again!" Lambo said angrily

"There, there Lambo. It is not like Gokudera-san is lying." I-pin said while giggling

"Eh? I-Pin are you by chance telling me that I am an idiot?" Lambo ask with a dumb face

"Who know? Ah, by the way Gokudera-san, are you looking for Tsuna-san after all?" Ask I-Pin as she try to change the subject

Gokudera then reminded his purpose of coming here, because of Lambo stupid talk he almost forgot about it.

"Ah, yes you right." Gokudera responded

"I see, then can you tell him not to push himself too much?" I-Pin said looking worriedly

"Pushing himself?" Gokudera look confused

"He been talking in the phone, and also busy with his computer since in the morning. It seems like he is working on something important, we don't know wat exactly though. It start to make me worry as he had not took a single rest." Said Lambo as looked worried as well which is pretty rare for the idiot

Apparently Tsuna been busy with some kind of work since the morning, and based on Lambo and I-Pin story it seems he pushing himself quite much. Well Gokudera can guess what this important job though. After all that is likely the reason he come today.

"Understood, I will tell Jyuudaime to take some rest then." Gokudera said

""Thanks!"" Said the 2 of them

After saying that the 2 of them come down to the first floor, Gokudera then walk once more heading to his boss room.

* * *

0000

* * *

—Knock! Knock!

Gokudera knocked he door of a certain room

The room is the bedroom of Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"The door is open…" Said the voice coming from the room

—Clack

Gokudera opened the door he then found his boss there seating in front of the computer.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current boss of Vongola family and also the strongest boss Vongola ever had. After educated by reborn in the past 4 year there is no shred of the old Dame Tsuna, he is now tall man with a very handsome face his face start to look like Giotto. His test in school improved so much that he can now compete with Gokudera. He also become very athletic to the point he can compete with Ryohei and Yamamoto in sport somehow. His personality had also grown to be a lot more mature. This had made Tsuna super popular these days.

"Jyuudaime, I like to report about my observation of the Kunugigaoka Class 3-E Graduation Ceremony." Gokudera said to Tsuna who still focusing on the computer

However, after hearing Gokudera word Tsuna turning his head

"Is the ceremony going okay? No reporter forcefully try to interview them?" Tsuna ask while looking worried

Seeing this Gokudera immediately report his finding.

"Yes! Although those reporter force their way to enter the building, thanks to the student from the other class covering for them, Class 3-E manage to escape from the reporter." Gokudera answered

After hearing this Tsunayoshi looked very relieved

"I see, thank goodness. It make me worry that the media people will try to forcefully interview them. It will be bad for those kid, if they gain more attention from the media. They might ended up unable to have a normal life." Tsuna said

"Indeed, especially if those media people ask stupid question. Those 3-E kid might snapped and ended up saying something stupid in front of media. That will ruin their future forever." Gokudera said

The power of the media is not something you can take easily

You can just look at history at how many people in the world got their life ruined because of the media. This is because most human easily got influenced by word spread by the media. For example if some media said a certain someone evil, then they will be seen as evil by society. This is very ridiculous if you think about it, but that is the reality.

If those Class 3-E make some mistake in front of the media, they will ruin their life for sure.

"However, I doubt those media will give up so easily. Those 3-E kid is just too much of a perfect scoop to them, I mean a bunch middle schooler that manage to kill a monster that the world army fail to kill. Is just too delicious to miss." Said Gokudera.

Indeed in this current peaceful time the thing that media will cover normally will be a Sport, Economic, Politic, and Entertainment. Of course they also cover several other thing, but this mainly what news will normally cover. But now the world tell us there is a monster capable of destroying a whole planet, and the one that kill that monster is a bunch of middle schooler.

This is something completely new for the world, and they will undoubtedly curious about those kids. The media can't possibly let this miss.

"That's why I been talking with the director of all the media company in Japan to limit all sort of report they made on those kid. The government had also done the same, but those people are too lousy at their job. The fact the reporter manage to know where the Graduation Ceremony take place alone is already proof of it." Tsuna responded

Since the morning after hearing the report of Class 3-E manage to kill their teacher Tsuna immediately pull all sort of string in order to limit the number of media that will try to interview Class 3-E. He already predicted the reaction of the media from the beginning, this is why he work this hard.

"Well, turn out even after using my influence as Vongola boss the media still pretty daring to pull this kind of stunt at those kid graduation. It seems those guy really get bored to live huh. I seriously thinking about sending some our man to kill all the reporter in the whole country." Tsuna said as he smile darkly

"J-Jyuudaime, a-as expected that will be too much." Gokudera said worriedly

After all Gokudera know Vongola is fully capable of doing exactly as Tsuna said

Vongola influence is very large, if Tsuna the boss of Vongola give order to kill all the reporter in Japan. It will only take one day before all the reporter in Japan disappear.

"Haha, it is a joke. As expected I also think it will be too much. In the first place I somehow manage to make the media to not show those kid face in the paper or television. This way even if their name did spread somehow, no one in their school should know that they are the Class 3-E. As for Akabane Karma who plan to stay in Kunugigaoka he likely going to have some trouble, but… I believe he should be fine. Koro-sensei tell me that Karma-kun is one of his, most promising student after all. So putting more effort than this should be unnecessary."

It seems Tsuna had somehow manage to make the media to not show those kid face. So when those kid change school everybody in their new school will just think that they are people that share the same name. Well as for Karma because he entered Kunugigaoka High school division his face are bound to be known, but with the help of his fellow student there he should be okay. And Karma himself should more than capable of take care the media.

"I see that mean the problem with the media should be done with this. We can left the rest to the government." Gokudera responded

"Indeed, as expected if those government member can't even do the cleaning then they are as good as useless. I gone as far as black mailed all the government member who kidnapped Class 3-E kid. With that they should at least put a little effort." Tsuna said

Tsuna predicted one more thing, and that is the fact the government member not going to put effort in protecting the student of Class 3-E. After all those kid did basically spit in government face. By defeating all the elite army their place around the mountain yesterday. As an adult they shouldn't have grudge on those little thing, but reality is cruel. People with big influence tend to hold grudge, and might actually do crime so they can have their revenge.

Thankfully those type of people have a lot of dirt that can be used, and Tsuna took advantage of this to make them work for him.

"Then the next problem will be that right?" Gokudera said with curious face

"Ah, the chance someone might attack those kid because they have grudge toward the God of Death…." Tsuna said

Koro-sensei formerly God of Death

The man that were feared for his assassination skill to the point even Reborn who were known as the Greatest Hitman claim that in term of pure assassination he hold no candle against the man. A man of that calibre undoubtedly feared and respected by people in the dark world, but that also mean a lot of grudge. Although the fact Koro-sensei is the God of Death only known by few people, but there is a chance those people with grudge toward God of Death manage to gain this information. If that happen those Class 3-E might end up in trouble.

"Jyuudaime, as expected you really plan to do that, huh." Gokudera said

"Yes, I did make promise to that octopus to lend those kid a hand. He did give me quiet the gift after all in our last meeting. In exchange I will put all my effort to help his sstudent."

"I see, but is it really needed for you to do this yourselves? Can't you just order us your Guardian?" Gokudera ask

The thing Tsuna about to do is not dangerous by any mean, after all Tsuna ability is just way out of normal human realm. The current Tsuna might as well be as dangerous as Koro-sensei, such man have almost nothing to fear in this world. However, Gokudera still don't like the idea his boss doing all this by himself instead using his man.

"Don't misunderstand Hayato if this is a job for the Vongola I will use my men instead of doing all this myself." Tsuna said

This is something Tsuna will never said before he become Vongola boss. In the past Tsuna will never order other people, and always do everything himself. But as a boss of Vongola he realize he need to at least use his man after all as a boss putting his life in danger is something he must not do. In the first place there is also a need to maintain hierarchy in the organization.

However, this time…

"This is purely a request from a friend that's why I need to put some effort myself. After all the one that octopus asked for help is not the Vongola Decimo, but Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said

"…" Gokudera become quiet

Gokudera reminded that this is the kind of man his boss is…

More than anyone he respect all the bond he make with other people.

More than anyone he put effort to protect all those dear to him.

More than anyone he capable of sacrificing himself.

Lastly he is more hard headed than anyone.

This is all the thing that draw all the people around him including Gokudera himself.

(Talking more than this useless. He will not listen to logic.) Thought Gokudera as he sighed

"I understand, but at least let me help. No please let us your friend help out a little. I believe not only me but the other muscle head also want to help you in this." Gokudera said

"…Haha, fine. Well then I rely on you to help me out." Tsuna said with a smile

"Leave it to me." Gokudera said enthusiastically

This is the new beginning for all the member of Vongola and student of Class 3-E


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own KHR or Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

 **Meeting between Class 3-E and Sawada Tsunayoshi:**

At a certain mountain path early in the morning, we can see a certain boy with a blue hair climbing the mountain.

"Yo, Nagisa" Said a certain voice coming from behind the boy

"Nagisa-kun!" Said another voice belonged to a girl this time

The blue haired boy is Shiota Nagisa the member of Class 3-E seat number 11, and the one who give the killing blow to Koro-sensei. Among the 3-E student that are very talented assassin, Nagisa talent as an assassin is undoubtedly the one that is the most promising. Well other than assassination the boy is pretty average though.

"Ah, Karma-kun & Kayano!" Said Nagisa happily as he see the one who call out to him.

The boy behind him is Akabane Karma member of Class 3-E seat number 1, and the one who manage to take the 1st place in the final exam of Kunugigaoka. If there is anyone deserve to be call Genius Karma is definitely the one. Blessed in all sort of talent in study and sport, as well as his devil like mind, no one can doubt he is a prodigy. He is also Nagisa best friends.

As for the girl it Kayano Kaede member of Class 3-E seat number 7, real name Yukimura Akari the younger sister of Yukimura Aguri. She also a very talented young actress with a stage name Minase Haruna. Originally she come to this class with the sole purpose of killing Koro-sensei, but after spending the time in Class 3-E she come to love this place. After all this is also the place her sister loved so much. Oh, by the way she also have feeling toward Nagisa.

"Been about a month since I last seen you, how you do in the new school?" Karma asked Nagisa

One month had passed since the whole accident of Koro-sensei finished. Although even after graduation they're still in contact with each other, because these kid try to get used to their new school they have no time to meet each other.

"Yup, no problem. What about you Karma-kun? Are you doing fine in Kunugigaoka? No, reporter try to forcefully come to interview you, right?" Nagisa ask

Plainly speaking considering Karma personality it is not like Nagisa should worry, after all Karma is likely the most calm headed among the 3-E now. He wouldn't do anything that will ruin himself. However, even if he did know that Nagisa still worried about his best friend condition.

"Of course there are no problem. If some Reporter come to the school the teacher will kick them out immediately. And when they follow me to my home the glasses man who is Karasuma-sensei subordinate will make sure to make them go away. And even if some of them come to my house directly, I more than capable to make them leave. Said Karma

"Well that's good." Said Nagisa as he look relieved.

"Well rather than me you should worry more about Kayano right? After all Kayano plan to return to entertainment world." Karma said

"Eh? Is that true Kayano? If you do that wouldn't you gain some attention from the media?" Nagisa ask

If Kayano were to enter entertainment world Nagisa worry that one day someone manage to found out about her identity as part of the 3-E if that happen Kayano will gain unnecessary attention.

"It's okay, I use a fake name during my study here and also at the stage I use different name so no one should know that I am part of this class." Kayano answered

That's right the only thing spreading around is only Kayano name after all, and this name itself is a fake. In the first place as she also dye her hair during this one year no one should recognise her easily now.

"Ah, that's true. Well it is good then, I also think it is a waste of Kayano talent if she not return as an actress." Nagisa nodded in understanding

"Ehehe, thanks. Anyway aren't you come quiet early Nagisa? There is about an hour left before the class gathering right?" Kayano ask Nagisa

Today for the first time since the Graduation the student of Class 3-E finally decide to gather together. The reason is because they plan to clean up the school building.

"Ahaha, well I simply want to go see the school as soon as possible. It had been a month since we last come here. Also as expected leaving that old building for a month." Nagisa answered

"Well we also the same on that!" Said Kayano as she smile

That's right Class 3-E is a very important place for all this kid, it is no different from a home for them. In that place there are many memory they made together with their beloved teacher. All the memory that allow them to be the person they are now.

"Hmm? Heeeeh! It seems we're not the only one thinking of coming early." Karma said as he looked to the front

""Eh"" Nagisa and Kayano confused at the statement

The two then also try to look ahead, and then

"Yo Pipsqueak duo and Karma! You guys sure are late!" Said a certain muscular boy named Terasaka

"Well it is not like they are late, all of us are just decided to come early." Said a certain girl with a big breast called Yada

"That's true. Although I am the one who make the schedule I also decide to come an hour early." Said an ikemen boy Isogai the Class Preident

""Everyone."" Said Nagisa and Kayano who noticed those people

Those people are all their former classmate, and also their most precious fiends.

* * *

0000

* * *

Although it is a bit early as most of the student of 3-E had gathered they decide to begin their cleaning.

"Well then I will open the door of the fence." Said Isogai as take out the card key that will open the fence door that cover the school grond

As you all might know after Koro-sensei death the government decided to put a fence around the building of Class 3-E. This is so that not some fool reporter try to enter the schoolground thinking they can take some info from here.

However, as the member of Class3-E had bought the right if the land of the whole mountain, the government member decided to give them the key to open the fence so that only them can enter and leave the ground.

—CLACK

The door opened and the kid finally entered the ground

"We're really back here, huh…." Said Terasaka as he look nostalgic

"…..Yeah…" Said another voice belong to a boy with mushroom like hairstyle named Mimura

After a month long finally they returned to their home.

At this point the children are having a very complicated feeling.

They don't know whether to feel sad or happy for seeing this place.

—CLAP!

Suddenly the rest of the kid can hear someone clapped their hand, and they look at the source. The one who done that is Karma…

"If we have time to feel sentimental now, we should do our job here fast." Karma said as he grinned

After hearing Karma words all the student snapped back to reality.

"Right! Everyone let's hurry up and finish cleaning this building. We can be sentimental later." Said Isogai in response

—NOD!

Everyone in the class nodded at that word and begin to move.

* * *

0000

* * *

After hey begin picking up all the necessary tool for cleaning in the school shed they decided the group of people that will in charge on certain place

And Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma are in charge of the classroom.

"Okay we finished all the preparations let's enter the classroom." Said Karma

""Roger"" Both Kayano and Nagisa responded

After that the 3 of them immediately entered the classroom.

As they entered the class a young man with brunette hair just looked to be around their age are now sitting at one of the chair while reading some book.

In any normal case a person would be surprised seeing a stranger inside the room where no one should there. Yet, some abnormality happened…..

"Nagisa and Kayano please clean up the floor. I will clean the window." Karma give out order again

"Sure, let's do our best Kayano."

"Yes."

Abnormality happened

All three of them completely not notice the presence of the man, no it will be more correct their brain doesn't register the man at all.

Even after a man noticing them and stopped reading his book, and start watching their action none of them notice anything.

"Oh, I forgot about my suggestion I want to tell Isogai-kun!" Said Kayano

"Suggestion?" Karma said curiously

"What kind of suggestion is it Kayano?" Nagisa ask

"No, well I think it is too much of a shame to leave this school alone like this, if possible I like to make this place a little livelier by doing some kind of activity." Kayano said while making troubled face

As already said repeatedly this place is very precious for the member of 3-E, and for them making this place so lonely like this with anyone entering it is just too sad. At the very least Kayano like to give some live around it.

"I see indeed leaving this place alone is just too sad. Koro-sensei will probably also support this idea" Nagisa agreeing

"That's true. Not to mention, we did bother buy this school as well as the whole mountain, so might as well do some business to make up for those lose money." Said Karma who is agreeing

Both Nagisa and Karma also agree with the idea as their teacher would agree with this. To use everything they can even disadvantage to be part of their power is his teaching after all.

Other than these 2 boy the young man who also heard this look very happy when he heard Kayano idea.

"I think Isogai and the other will also agree with this. They also want a reason to come to this place as much as possible after all." Nagisa said with confident

"Well this is still about a plan for the future though. After all as it is we still can't attract attention to this place. We first need to wait for the rumour about us to die down first." Said Karma

As it is the Government are still observing this place because they don't like the media to know too much about Koro-sensei. However, as you know rumour bound to die down. The whole Class 3-E mess will likely die down after a while, then they can start that business.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of business you want to do Kayano?" Karma ask

"Eh? Ah, no. I think we all should discuss it together. But if I must pick an idea it would be nice to make a restaurant like during our culture festival."

"Ah, that is indeed a good idea. Koro-sensei bring me the sample of the food you guys make back then, and I must admit it will be a good business." Sai the young man who until just now keeping quiet

"Right? ...Wait who said tha-…—! WHO ARE YOU?!" Kayanosaid as he turned around and finally noticed the young man she then shout asking who the man is.

""—!"" At the same time both Karma and Nagisa had also noticed the man

Immediately after sensing the man presence they immediately took a step back away from him.

(((What is this monster?!))) Thought the 3 as they look at the man

When they said monster they are not talking about his appearance or anything. In fact as far as look goes this man is beauty is almost as if he coming out of the painting. His smooth skin and doll like face, his slender yet firm body, and the eye that give the feeling of assurance when you look at him. Any normal people whether it is man or woman will likely fell for this person.

However, there is definitely something monstrous about the man, and that is the fact he manage to go unnoticed by these 3.

Even among Class 3-E which filled with bunch of diamond Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano are the most talented among them. Their assassination is already on the level of Pro already, yet this man manage to unnoticed by them.

(Seriously this isn't a movie. How can someone standing in front of us gone unnoticed this long?) Thought Karma as sweat drip from his forehead

In the movie you often see someone manage to go unnoticed despite standing right in front of them, but in reality that kind of feet is impossible. The normal limit will be naturally blend into a group of people. But this man, in the place where there is no one other than himself not a single one of these 3 pro level assassin noticed his presence.

At during this time

—STEP! STEP! STEP!

Suddenly a sound of a lot of step can be heard, and it head toward the classroom

"Kayano what happen we heard your sho- wait! WHO?!" Said Yada who noticed the mysterious young man in front of them.

The rest of the class also noticed the man, and they start to gather their gaze at him.

All of them think the exact same thing, and that is 'who is this man?'

And as if he try to respond to their question the young man stand up, and introduced himself

"Greeting, everyone of the famous Class 3-E. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I am Koro-sensei friends."

This is the first meeting of Class 3-E with the strongest mafia boss in the world


	3. Special 1

**I don't own KHR or Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

 **Exchange Contact:**

 _Flashback_

This is a story that happened when Koro-sensei are trapped inside the special barrier that the world government built.

Everybody in the world had thought that with these move the monster had finally got trapped. There is no way for Koro-sensei to escape, but the truth is Koro-sensei is more than just capable of escaping. Thus, instead of panicking he decided to do last thing he need to do.

At this time a certain brunette young man entered the barrier.

"Yo, Koro-sensei. I come to take a visit." Said the certain young man

"Nurufufufu! To think the Vongola Decimo will come to this meagre place it surely is an honour." Said Koro-sensei as he call out to the boy name

That's right standing right now is Sawada Tsunayoshi the young boss off Vongola family.

"Quit exaggerating. I may have been a boss now, but until a few years ago I am just your average student. There also the fact I am younger one, so just call me Tsuna Koro-sensei." Said Tsuna as he smile

"Nurufufufu! Fine then, Tsuna-kun." Koro-sensei said as he laugh

"That's better. By the way those book you made, Are they the Graduation Album?" Ask Tsuna as he look at the book Koro-sensei made

"Yup. This is the last thing I can give to them after all." Said Koro-sensei as he look kinda sad

"…The last thing huh. I really don't get you after all. Why do you want to die so much when you care about those kid so much? I mean shouldn't you think about living so you can watch over them in the future. Yet, you don't try to escape?" Tsuna ask

It is more than clear that Koro-sensei loved his student, and that's why Tsuna didn't understand. For Tsuna he will prefer his friends to live no matter what condition they are in, because once a person die Tsuna will not be able to meet them again. Death is only lonely ad have no meaning at all.

"That's true. There is indeed a choice for me to live here, but that will only bring trouble for my student in the future. As a monster that considered as this planet threat the world will never left me alone. The government might even use my student again in order to kill me." Koro-sensei said

"So you plan to sacrifice yourself in order to protect them huh." Tsuna said as he look sad

While he do understand Koro-sensei going to die for the sake of the student he still somewhat disagreeing with this idea. After all if he had to think the sadness he kid will be having he just can't help but feeling depressed as well.

"Sacrifice? What are you talking about? I can't possibly sacrifice my life away, it will be a bad example for the student. My death is merely a selfish wish of mine." Koro-sensei death

"What do you mean?" Tsuna ask as he become more confused with his words

"This Class 3-E of mine had grown splendidly with a goal to kill me. They train their assassination technique everyday day and night to take me down, making plan that no one in the world can think of. For me to be killed at the hand of those kid will be the greatest gift I can possibly obtain. If I let this chance away, I will never be able to die in much more grand manner." Koro sensei said as he smile

"You really are an alien existence to me, your reasoning is just crazy. How can someone actually feel happy about being killed?" Tsuna said

"Nurufufu, I can't really deny that."

Death is lonely thing, Tsuna and Koro-sensei know this best.

Once you're death there is nothing left at all, everything you hold dear will disappear. Even if you did gain something in exchange nothing can beat the fear and loneliness when you die.

"Nevertheless, I at least understand your wish of wanting to see your student achieving their goal. That alone I can respect it. That's why I willingly accept your request to protect them." Tsuna said as he begin to smile

"Nurufufu, thank you. Oh, almost forgot I have a presence for you." Koro sensei as he try to extend one of his tentacle

The tentacle then continue to stretch leaving the room

"A presence?" Tsuna ask

"Yes. This is my thanks for helping my student." Koro-sensei as his tentacle carry back a briefcase

"Those are?" Tsuna said in confuse

"Open it and look at the inside." Koro sensei said as he handed the briefcase

For a second Tsuna confuse of what exactly Koro-sensei want to give him. After all he can't think of what kind of presence this octopus might give him. And after he open it…

"…Where did you get all this?" Tsuna ask as his face look serious

"I look all over the world in order to make this for you. I know that you soon will get into a fight yourselves, so I thought of helping you as well." Koro-sensei said

"…Thank you, this will definitely going to be useful for me." Tsuna said as he lower his head

"Nurufufufu, no problem. Oh, by the way will you help me set up all this Graduation Album I need as much hand as possible before my student come after all."

"Sure…" Tsuna answered with a smile

This is a story taken place during the student of 3-E still held captive by the government. An untiold tale that no one in the world know about.

 _Flashback End_


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own KHR or Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

* * *

 **My Phone Number:**

At the classroom of 3-E.

Right now all the former student are gathering and focusing their eye on a certain handsome young man who introduced himself as Sawada Tsunayoshi who claim to be octopus friends.

"Hey, you bastard! I don't know who do you think you are? But you sure dare, trying to fool us by telling us you're the octopus friends." Said a boy named Terasaka as he looked quiet angry

Terasaka don't trust Tsuna word at all, it is not like Terasaka had any proof that the brunette boy is lying, but there is also no proof the word Tsuna said is the truth either. That's why he daringly said that Tsuna lying.

"Terasaka, calm down." Said Karma

"Why?" Terasaka said

"Although we don't know whether this person telling the truth or not getting angry will get us nowhere either. It will be better to at least hear the other party words. Also do you really think we can beat this person without our weapon?" Said Karma

At this point everyone in the class had realized one fact.

((((This man is a pro.)))) Thought the whole class

Although the rest of the class had not experienced Tsuna ability to hide himself like Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano, they can tell Tsuna is the real deal. From posture to the way he carry himself all of it is a sign the man is a pro. Even right now as he stand normally there are no sign for opening.

"…" Terasaka fell silence as he realized this

He hate to admit it, but the person in front of them is not someone they can win at this point. That's why he decided to back off.

At that time most of the class fell silence Tsuna said this…

"Hmm… you guys sure are sound like a fine adult already. Despite me being a completely suspicious person, you manage to remain calm, and even consider the best choice in this situation. No wonder Koro-sensei so proud of you guys." Tsuna said as he smiled fully impressed by their ability

These kids had just graduate from middle school, yet even in the situation they should be in panic they capable of keeping calm. On top of it the ability to analyse the opponent instantly, and decided what is the best choice available instantly a well. Even if you try to search in society there are barely anyone this competent.

"You sure know how to praise people. But what about you? You only look to be around our age, yet you obviously give the feeling of a wise old man already." Said a certain blond girl named Nakamura

Tsuna had a look of a high schooler just like they are, but other than appearance he feel like an adult even more than they are. All the student can tell just by looking at Tsuna eye, it is after all the same eye as all the pro they have met so far. The eye filled with wisdom from experiencing all kind of stuff.

"Well it is true I am only a year older than you guys, but me acting this way is simply because the environment I grown up in." Tsuna answered

Now that is a surprise. The class had thought Tsuna is somewhat young, but they would never thought he is only a year older than them.

"Never would we imagine you're that young. I start to wonder, what kind of life you have exactly." Said a girl with Bob cut named Fuwa

"Sorry can't tell you that. Anyway it doesn't really matter right. I believe you guys want to ask me something other than that." Tsuna said

After Tsuna said that the class return to silent. Then, of the student take a step forward.

"Then, let me ask you Sawada-san? What is your purpose coming here?" Said Nagisa

Like this the real talk finally begin

* * *

0000

* * *

"My purpose huh. Hmm… well for now I guess I simply want to greet you guys. After all eventhough I often hear about you guys from Koro-sensei I never once talk with any of you." Tsuna said

During the one year Koro-sensei been teaching in this class Tsuna had hear a lot of thing about this class. Tsuna himself had also done investigation about the member of the class, so to be honest e know a lot about this kid already. However, despite all that he had never once talk to a single one of them, so he got a little curious about them.

"If that is all there is to it, then why would you pick this place? You also went and hide your presence from us. Wouldn't you think that will make you look suspicious?" Said Kayano

"That because this the fastest way to get you all treat me seriously." Tsuna said

"What do you mean?" Isogai ask

"Plainly speaking there are indeed a lot of way to talk to each of you, but those way will make it hard to get you guys to treat me seriously. For example: will you treat a person who come to your home and claim to be your teacher friends seriously? Or will you even bother to listen to a call from an unknown number? Frankly speaking if I contact you all that way you might as well ignored me, after all you probably met several media people that try to get close to guys as it is." Tsuna explained

After hearing that the class finally understand. As it is they are already troubled with the media people. If someone were to come to their place suddenly they will not believe them immediately. Especially when that person claim to be Koro-sensei friends.

"Hmm… that did sound make sense." Isogai nodded as he accepted Tsuna explanation

"Ah, though I don't really trust him yet those explanation did sound make sense." Said Terasaka

Not only Terasaka and Isogai it seems majority of the class had also accepted that explanation. However, as they accept this explanation this also lead to further question…

"But Sawada-san, the fact that you want to be treated seriously does that mean you have other purpose after all?" Karma ask as he analyse the whole thing

Tsuna had claimed that he only intend to talk to them, yet for some reason he claim he also need to be treated seriously. In this world when a person demand to be treated seriously that can only mean they have something they demand from the other party.

"It is not a lie today I seriously only came to come in contact with you all." Tsuna said

"That mean in the future you might demand something from us." Isogai said

"In a way I guess you can call it a demand, but rather than me it will bring more benefit to you guys." Tsuna said

"Benefit for us?" Isogai said in confused

"Yes, if possible I like you all to immediately contact me when you run into trouble. Then I promise that I will try to help within the limit of my power." Tsuna said

""""HUH?"""" Said the whole class in complete confusement

Now they have no clue what is this guy talking about.

Why would him a stranger to this class help them? In the first place what kind of help can this person give them?

"Help? I'm sorry, but why would we need your help? In the first place we're not having any trouble." Kayano ask

"You will bound to need some help as you all bound to get into trouble. Seeing you guys done a wonderful job spitting on the face of the government. Do you think those self-important people in the government will really leave you alone after that? And what about the soldier you beat? They are supposed to be bunch of elite yet they got defeated by you guys who are still kid. Don't you think their pride hurt?" Tsuna said

"Ugh!"

Indeed Tsuna is correct this class had surely gain some hate from thee people in the government and the soldier. Although an adult should not get angry simply because they got defeated by children, but there are still some possibility of them get angry and planning a revenge like Takaoka did.

Of course in reality Tsuna had pressured the government so they will not lay their hand on the kid, but there are limit to it. In fact Tsuna had caught some idiot that already planning something.

"That is indeed true, but it is not like we all we need your help. Though we don't like it, the world seen us as a hero so those politician and soldier shouldn't be able to attack us openly. As long as they don't do excessive thing we can handle it." Said a certain girl with blond hair Nakamura

"Can you said the same about your family and friends that might get involved in those conflict?" Tsuna said frankly

"T-That is…" Nakamura make troubled face

Nakamura word are not wrong indeed with the level of skill that this class have as long the other party not use any excessive mean then this kid will somehow be able to handle it. However, their parent and friends are different, they all are nothing but average people with no experience handling weapon. In the worst case scenario some government will use their family to harm member in this class.

The class who finally notice this point can't refute Tsuna words at all.

"Sawada-san, mind if I ask something?" Karma said

"Hmm? What is it Karma-kun?" Tsuna said

"Why do you bother helping us? We're nothing but children after all, we have no authorities or money. Sure we have 'fame' from the world but those are only accessory so it pretty much useless. Simply put you gain nothing from helping us." Karma said plainly

This analysis is not wrong at all Tsuna will gain nothing from helping Class 3-E.

The only thing this kid have is the hateful popularity they gain from killing their teacher, other than that they have absolutely nothing to give.

"I made a promise to your teacher to help you kids." Tsuna said honestly

"That's it?" Karma ask in surprise

"That's it." Tsuna said frankly

Now all the member of the class is in total confusement. Why would someone help them with just that?

"That just stupid! The octopus is already death, you will gain absolutely nothing from fulfilling that kind of promise!" Said Terasaka

"True, I will not gain anything from doing this. Nevertheless I will lose something important." Tsuna said

"And that is?" Isogai ask

"My identity as Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said without slightest of doubt

""""Huh?"""" The class become even more confused

They can no longer get this man anymore, they already confused as it is, but now they can't even get a single word he talk about.

"Sorry, but what do you mean?" Said a certain boy with a long bang covering his face called Chiba

" _'An idiot that always keep his words'_ that's what all my friend describe me as. Within this life of mine, I've run to all sort of trouble. The only reason I manage to survive is only because all kind of people willing to help me because who I am. If I were to break my promise with Koro-sensei that also mean I denied all the people who helped me all my life. For me keeping this bond is the most important thing. Just like when you all decided assassinate Koro-sensei because you don't want to deny the bond you had created this one whole year." Tsuna said without a shred of lie

At that time the whole class finally understand his words. Tsuna are someone similar to them in a way.

He also someone who had met a lot of trouble in their life, and the only reason he survive is because he met people that lend his hand to him. Just like when Koro-sensei lend his hand to them when they are in despair. And in order to respect his bond Tsuna like to remain the person who he is, just like the kid remained to be an assassin in order to respect the bond they made.

"You….." Said Nagisa who still look troubled to make a response

At this time suddenly

—Ring!

A sound of a mobile phone can be heard. At this sound the class start to look around whose phone start to rang

"Sorry it's mine. Mind if I answer it?" Said Tsuna

Turn out the phone belong to Tsuna, the class then begin to consider to let him pick up the phone or not. In the end they decide to let him pick it up, as they see no problem with it.

"Sure." Karma said

"Thanks! I'll make this quick." Tsuna said

Tsuna then picked his phone, and begin talk

"Hello Biancci." Tsuna call out the name of the person on the side of the phone

Some voice from the phone then can be heard, but as it is too small the rest of the class don't know what the other party said.

"What is that true?!" Tsuna raised his voice

It is clear from the voice that something must have happened, and that something must have caused Tsuna panic.

"Dammit! Okay I understand I will go there now." As Tsuna said that he closed his phone

Tsuna then look at the student once more.

"Sorry! But it seems I can't stay for too long after all, there something I need to do." Tsuna said

"Wait, what?! You plan to leave now." Said Terasaka

"Yeah, I am really sorry. I will me you guys some other time. Oh, yeah before I forgot Karma-kun!" Tsuna said

"Huh?" Karma raised a voice

"Catch!" As Tsuna said that he throw something at Karma

Karma were a bit surprised by that action, but thanks to his quick reflex he manage to catch it perfectly.

"Hey, what are yo-… Eh? He is gone." Said Karma in confusement

—!

After Karma raised that voice the rest of the class also noticed that Tsuna no longer stand at the spot he is a few second ago.

"H-How? We blocked the door, and the window are still closed." Said a girl named Yada

"It doesn't matter. With his level of skill I don't really think it impossible for him to escape from our watch. More than that Karma what the hell did he throw at you, if my eye is correct it look like a card." Said Terasaka

The thing Tsuna throw like a rectangle object with a colour of black though they don't know what it is. They at least can make sure it is something like a card.

Karma then opened his palm to make sure the thing he catch.

"This is…." Kara said as he blankly looking at it

The rest of the class who got curious also walk to look at the car at Karma hand, and as a result most of them start to wear a blank face as well.

""""A Phone number?""""


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own KHR or Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

* * *

 **A Trash Villain Making a Comeback:**

After Tsuna left the building, and left a card with a phone number written on it, the student start having sweat falling from their head.

"What the hell? Why did he even need to do such an extravagant act to give his phone number?" Said a boy who look like yankee with big teeth Muramatsu

"Maybe he just don't have the time to use a normal method." Said a certain girl with scary face called Hazama

"Just how tight on time is he to do that?" Ask Nakamura

"Well then—" and many other opinion

The student are now basically busy discussing Tsuna extravagant act in giving his phone number. They are so immersed in it, that they forgot their priority.

"Wait you guys, now is not the time to discuss about that." Said Kayano

Despite being surprised by Tsuna act as well, Kayano seems to be able to maintain her calm. And thanks to Kayano words finally snapped them to reality

"Ah, right. Everyone rather than caring about that, I like to ask all of you what do you think about Sawada-san?" Ask Isogai

To be honest Tsuna existence is just too sudden for most of the student. Even if he said that he want to protect them they still don't know what to say in return. So before they will decide anything it might be better to just hear everyone opinion.

"Hmm… I think he is a good person." Said a girl with brown wavy hair Kurahashi

"That's true, frankly he actually give a good impression to me." Said a certain baseball freak Sugino

"At the very least he don't give the unpleasant feeling like those annoying reporter and politician." Chiba said

"As far as I can see he is not that suspicious." Said a girl with big breast Yada

"Wait! Don't you think it still too early to trust him?" Said Nakamura

Nakamura also don't think that badly of Tsuna, but that and trusting him is different. That's why she think that everyone decision is a bit too fast.

"Hmm… I guess Nakamura-san do have a point as well. Then, Karma, Nagisa, and Kayano, what do you guys think?" Isogai ask

"Hmm? What's up suddenly?" Kayano ask

"Well you three are the first people that come in contact with Sawada-san, so I'm wondering if you have some other opinion."

"No, even if you say that we only met him several second ahead than you guys." Kayano said

"Well might as well hear it after all we plan to hear everyone opinion." Isogai ask

"I see, well… at first I am really surprised when he appeared at the class out of nowhere. Because the situation similar to when we met Second God of Death I immediately prepared myself to fight him..." Kayano said while remembering Second God of Death

Second God of Death the first student of Koro-sensei before he came to Class 3-E. In a way he is this class senpai.

When they first engaged that man he also slip into their group naturally that no one in the class noticed a stranger just entered their class. This experience had made Kayano to be on her guard when she see Tsuna.

"…However, if you think about it. With that guy ability if he really plan to kill, all three of us would be death by now. So at the least it is safe to assume he don't mean any harm." Kayano said

"That's true." Nakamura also nodded to this

"Well then what about you Karma and Nagisa?" Isogai ask

"Eh? Umm… I think he is an amazing person." Nagisa said

"Ah, I also agree with Nagisa on that." Karma agreeing with Nagisa

"Amazing person? Do you mean the fact his skill on the level of a pro?" Isogai ask

"That's one of it, but that's not what I mean. Umm… it's like the way he speak with us is kind of amazing." Nagisa try to explain but don't know what word to use

"The way he speak?" Isogai ask confusion

Not only Isogai majority of the class also confused at Nagisa vague explanation. And aound this time Karma decided to speak…

"I believe what Nagisa mean is how he speak with respect toward us despite we are nothing but a kid." Karma explain

"I still don't get it." Said a chubby girl called Hara

"If I have to give an example did you all remember the eye of those shitty reporter and politician we met recently." Karma said

"Of course. Though I must said it is only unpleasant." Terasaka said

They all are now remembering their memory with a bunch of reporter and politician that come talk to them while pretending to be friendly toward them. While pretending to be friendly they obviously only come to them in order to make use of them, they had no intention to treat the kid equally at all.

"Those people are nothing, but rotten adult who think that because we're a kid they have no need to treat us equally. Their eye are completely look down on us. However, that Sawada guy is different, he speak to us as if we are his equal. Eventhough we can't give him anything he from the beginning to the end had never show any sign to ignore us. I believe that thanks to this we all have lowered our guard on him like this." Karma explained

"Ah…" Isogai speak in realisation

Until a few minutes ago this kid are all on their guard in front of Tsuna, but now there are no shred of it left. But now they speak about Tsuna so casually as if he is their friend. Even those who are still somewhat suspicious of him no longer have any malice toward him.

"That's what you want to say right Nagisa?" Karma ask as he look at Nagisa

"Yeah, that's about it. And if I had to be honest I will really prefer to put my trust on him. I really don't want to be enemy of a person who treat as an equal." Nagisa said

"Hmm… if Nagisa think like that then I will also try to trust him." Said Kayano

"Hoho, trying to follow your darling are we?" Said Nakamura teasingly

"I-I-It's not like that." Kayano said while blushing

"Hey, Nakamura enough teasing them for now." Isogai said

"Okay." Nakamura answered nonchalantly

"Well now that it is clear majority of us want to trust him should all of us try to save his contact number?" Isogai ask

"Wait Isogai." Karma cut Isogai

"Hmm? What is it Karma?" Isogai ask

"Although I also want to trust that Sawada guy. I like to at least know to what extent we can rely on him first. Hey, Ritsu!" Karma said

[Yes?] Said a girl appeared on Karma-kun phone

Ritsu, full name Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery a special Artificial Intelligent created with the sole purpose of Killing Koro-sensei. However, after a lot of thing happened at the beginning of her transfer she ended up developing a human feeling. She then betray her creator, and now become part of this class.

"I like you to do at least a little research on that Sawada guy background." Karma said

[Okay, but it may take a while. A person like that normally good at hiding some data after all.] Ritsu answered

"Doesn't matter, we're not in a hurry anyway. Ah, and everyone please don't contact Sawada-san until Ritsu finished her research okay." Karma said

""""Roger."""" The whole class answered back

Like these the class meeting finally over, and they finally returned to their original job to clean the class. Only at this time Kayano finally remembered.

"Ah, I forgot to tell my idea again." Kayano remembered

""Ah…"" Nagisa and Karma also remembered Kayano idea

It will only until a bit later that Kayano idea get discussed.

* * *

0000

* * *

On the other hand at the leg of the mountain Tsuna are now walking while heading toward a limousine that are waiting for him.

And in front of the car 2 individual he know are now standing in front of the limousine

"Ah, Tsuna-nii. Here! Over here!" Said a boy look in his middle school calling out to Tsuna

"Tsuna!" Call out a young women in her 20 at most

"Fuuta! Bianchi!" Tsuna call out the 2 person name

Futa, or further known as 'Ranking Futa'. He is a boy some strange power which allow him to connect to some alien form in space that seems to love giving ranking anything. Right now the boy are affiliated with Vongola and also goes to school in Namimori middle school. By the way thanks to his handsome face his popularity is crazy.

Bianchi, or further known 'Poison Scorpion Bianchi'. She is the half-sister of Gokudera Hayato, and also a very elite assassin that specialise in creating poison making. In her poison are so lethal that if you consume it your death is almost guarantee. She is right now affiliated with the Vongola and work as one of the guard that protected Sawada family, especially Sawada Nana. She also pretty much work as Tsuna secretary right now.

"Tsuna, for now enter the car. We will talk then." Bianchi said as she opened the door

"Okay." Tsuna answered

Tsuna then later entered the limousine, then followed by Bianchi and Fuuta.

Once the 3 entered they closed the door, and the limousine beign to move. And their conversation begin

"Let me confirm something. Is it true that Takaoka escape from jail and at the same time Yanagisawa disappear from his hospital?" Tauna ask

"Unfortunately…"

Takaoka Akira a human trash, and former member of Japanese army. He is formerly known for his method in training strong and loyal soldier in short amount of time. However, when he came to Class 3-E it is revealed that he is actually forcing his man beyond their limit in order to produce result. Unable to agree with Takaoka method of training Nagisa deided to challenge him, and beat Takaoka at his own game. This resulted the man to lose his mind for losing against such, he even went as far stealing money from the army in order to make preparation to kill the kid. Well he got caught and put in jail after that.

Shiro/Yanagisawa Kotarou another human trash, and a researcher that come up with those tentacle project. He blame Koro-sensei for losing trust from the government after creating the monster. He even went as far throwing responsibility of destroying moon to him. He is a trashy adult that can't see his own weakness, a coward and a narcissist as well. For his pas one year he is likely the person that cause the most trouble in the class. Well he got what he deserve by being injured to the point not being able to live normal live.

"Takaoka is one thing, but Yanagisawa should be unable to move how can he escape?" Tsuna ask

"Sorry we're not sure about that, but the most likely case is that he received help from the outside. All the security camera inside the hospital got hacked by someone for a few minute. By the time it got back to normal Yanagisawa already disappeared." Bianchi said

"I see. Well it is not that much of a surprise I guess. His attitude is one thing, but his brain is actually somewhat useful. People that want to take him under their wing will be as many as the star." Tsuna said

"You're right. Ah, by the way Fuuta have you made the ranking of people that might have taken Yanagisawa?" Bianchi ask

"Yes, I use a bit of my power to get the ranking of people that most likely kidnap Yanagisawa. For now there are 3 candidates. The person rank third is the former sponsor of Yanagisawa research. He had spent a large of money so he is likely think it is a shame to let it over like this. The second is the current general manager of self-defence force, he is rumoured to actually supporting the idea of making army using the tentacle. The last and also the first candidate is—"

"Takaoka Akira, right?" Tsuna said cutting Fuuta word

"As expected it is no brainer at all after all huh." Fuuta said

"It just too much of a coincidence that they gone at the same time." Tsuna said

Just what kind of miracle that when Takaoka disappeared then that Yanagisawa also disappeared. The only explanation those 2 gone now is that Takaoka had aimed to take Yanagisawa immediately upon his escape.

"That's true huh. Even without my ranking power it pretty much obvious Takaoka is suspicious. He probably planning this secretly from before his escape." Fuuta said

"We don't know that yet, though. Sure Takaoka is the most likely suspect that have kidnapped Yanagisawa, but there are chance someone had manipulated him." Bianchi said

"No, it is unlikely to be the case." Tsuna said

"Why is that?" Bianchi ask curiously

"If someone actually backed Takaoka then do you think that person will let Takaoka take Yanagisawa so soon after his escape. That will raise too much suspicion. In the first place using uch a crude method as hacking hospital security camera proof whoever done it are pretty desperate." Tsuna explain

"I see, that make sense." Binachi nodded

It obvious that if Takaoka take Yanagisawa so soon after his release he will be a prime suspect of Yanagisawa disappearance. If Takaoka have someone backing him up they wouldn't do let him do that. In the first place hacking hospital security camera is to crude of a method, there are many other way if they simply want to secure Yanagisawa.

"Well to the very end this is the talk if Takaoka is really the one who do it. There is a chance someone who know about Takaoka escape took their chance, and take Yanagisawa away." Tsuna said

"But in the case it really is Takaoka, just what is he planning?" Fuuta wondering

"Isn't that obvious. Takaoka want Yanagisawa to make some tentacle for him." Bianchi said

"But that tentacle research cause a fortune to make, right? Where will Takaoka gain that money?" Fuuta said

"The money he stole from the army…" Tsuna said as he remembered

"The money he stole? You mean from during the summer vacation of Class 3-E, but doesn't the government have taken them back?" Bianchi said

"No, actually from the report I check last time it seems the army simply taken away all Takaoka money in his account in order to make up for the money he stole from them. The money he stole from them to this day are still nowhere to be found." Tsuna said

"…*sigh*…As expected of the army the only thing they care about are only money. Those people are truly useless." Said Bianchi as she sighed

"Then, I guess that just risen the possibility of Takaoka really is the one that take Yanagisawa. Isn't this pretty much confirmed?" Fuuta said

True with this much proof leading to Takaoka, it is pretty much confirmed Takaoka is the one who done it. Nevertheless…

"We can't say that just yet, we still need to investigate the other 2 candidate at least." Tsuna said

"Then, I will order some of our man to watch for all the candidate." Bianchi said

"Please do. Ah, by the way please make sure to contact that Karasuma so he can warn the children." Tsuna said

"Understood." Bianchi said

And like this the conversation had finally ended

* * *

0000

* * *

At a certain dark place underground a certain group made of 2 man can be seen in that darkness.

"Ahaha, how is it? I use all my money to get this place? Will you now be willing to cooperate for our revenge?" Said a big man with a scar who look like a madman

"Ahhhh... I… want… to… kill." Said a man on a wheelchair with a robotic left eye he also look kind of mad

"Haha, of course we will! We will make those brat pay for what they did to us." The giant man laughed

That laugh filled with malice which make it all the more disgusting.

This is where it finally start, where finally all the gear necessary to connect those children with the Vongola had begun to move.


	6. Special 2

**I don't own KHR or Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

 **Craig Houjou:**

 _Flashback:_

This is a story of a certain man named Houjou Craig that Class 3-E defeated in order to enter the barrier the government made.

At the time he is all tied up, and unable to move.

(…So this is the assassin team class 3-E…)

Being honest Houjou is truly impressed by their ability.

In real battle assassination technique are said to be a useless thing, and as a result most soldier have never trained in them. Yet, here a bunch of kid who is solely trained as an assassin managed to beat his group of mercenary including himself almost instantly. Even in the long career Houjou have as a mercenary he had never met a group of people like this.

He is so impressed that he can't help but smiling, and at this time suddenly someone footstep can be heard.

"You sure look awfully happy for someone that just got defeated." Said a certain voice

"—! Y-You're…"

The person who appeared is a young man with brunette look around 16-17.

As Houjou see him he gapped his mouth.

He know this young man

He had only seen him once, but to this day he had never forgotten his face, this person is

"V-Vongola Decimo…" Houjou said the title of the man

"Oh, you know me? That unexpected even among the politician only some know my face. Never have I thought you would know me." Tsuna said

At this time Houjou realize he had just screw up.

The Vongola Decimo face is not something that had been spread around eve in the underworld. In fact even among the world government it is only the minority know Decimo face. Based on this alone it can be concluded that Decimo had a reason that he don't want many people to know his face. What the reason is Houjou also don't know, but what he do know is that he is in danger.

The fact Houjou know the face of Decimo is more than enough of a reason to kill him, and seeing Houjou is all tied up he can't run either.

For a few moment Houjou planned to make up some lie, but after looking at the man he realize that Decimo is not someone he can fool with his limited acting skill.

"…Yes… I had seen your face from a photo my friend who are in mafia gave me." Houjou said

"I see… well it is not like one or two people know my face will rise any problem. Just don't spread it around yourself, and I will not bother you." Tsuna said

—!

Houjou Surprised as he hear that.

He had suspected that he will be killed here, but the Decimo actually let him off? He is not sure of the reason, but he should be grateful with this situation instead of thinking the unnecessary.

"Thank you… I promise I will not do that." Said Houjou

"Good. Anyway rather than that, what do you think of those kid Houjou Craig?"

"By those kid do you mean the Class 3-E?" Houjou ask

"Yes." Tsuna answered

Why did Vongola care about Houjou opinion about those kid? No, in the firs place why a man of his class being here in the middle of a mountain?

Houjou had so many question he want to ask him, but from experience dealing with a Mafia he know there is no good in questioning the unnecessary. Houjou decided to put his question on hold, and answere the question

"Plainly I think they're rough diamond. Each of them have talent in all different kind of field and they have knowledge on how to use them in real life. And as a bonus they also have ability to measure opponent ability instantly..." Houjou said

A fighting skill trained to the point of a soldier

Many kind of skill that those kid trained in order to be their second blade

An ability to analyse opponent based on limited information

An ability to make up plan based on opponent weakness.

And finally their ability to not allow their opponent taken them seriously.

Truly the member of Class 3-E are all a very talented assassin.

"…Frankly I surprised that this kid are all from a normal family. They all are remind me of my younger day." Houjou finished giving his true opinion

"I see, the Houjou my next question. What will you think those kid will face from now on?" Tsuna said

"That is something beyond my imagination. All I can say is that those kid will face a problem more than one can imagine." Houjou said half sad

Today those kid had really done it, they had just gone beating the crap out of the elite soldier the government have. It is needless to say that for the government around the world that he group gathered here are the most elite team they can be proud of. Yet, bunch of middle schooler defeated them so easily. For those people up there he can only think that they got extremely angry.

That also goes to Houjou fellow mercenary. Personally Houjou don't mind got beaten by middle schooler, for him it is merely proof he is still inexperienced. Yet for those fool they likely got angry at the kid like a fool.

"The soldier and the government from all around the world will start to gather their eye on them. As a mere soldier I can't imagine their pain in the future. I must said it truly is a shame those kid have so much potential." Houjou said

At this time although Houjou had not seen it the Vongola had begun to smile.

"You're exactly as I expected after all Houjou." Tsuna said with a smile

"Huh?" Houjou confused

"Houjou let's make a deal shall we." Tsuna said

At this point a secret deal between Tsuna amd Houjou take place.

Will the deal they made affect the future of Class 3-E?

 _Flashback end_


	7. Chapter 5

**I don't own KHR or Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

* * *

 **Report Time:**

A day had passed since the class meet up with Tsuna.

Today at a certain building belonged to Ministry of Defence the Class 3-E had gathered. They all had gathered at this building after a call of a certain someone they know. A very precious people that are art of their big family.

And now all of them finally arrived at a certain room that look more like a theatre. At that room stand a man and a woman in their 20s they are…

""""Karasuma-sensei! Bitch-sensei!"""" Said the kid

Karasuma Tadaomi, a part of Ministry of defence send to 3-E to supervise Koro-sensei, and also responsible in training the children. He is master of hand-to-hand combat and a weapon specialist, he is the juggernaut that the government brought to kill Koro-sensei. Originally he come with the sole purpose improving the chance of killing Koro-sensei. But after sometime he took a liking in the children, and ended up finding all the member Class 3-E and Koro-sensei as his family.

Irina Jelavić more known as Bitch-sensei, an assassin that send by assassin dealer Lovro and picked to be the class 3-E English teacher. She is an assassin without any physical strength at all in fact she probably weaker than all the student in the class, her main skill is seduction and her negotiation ability. When she first arrived she is only care about taking Koro-sensei bounty, but after meeting the children she come to like them just like Karasuma. Oh, by the wat since March the 2 are officially engaged.

Right those 2 are now seating at one of the chair inside the room.

"It's sure been a while since we saw you guys. Are you guys doing well?" ask Karasuma as he stand from his chair

"Yeah, all of us are doing fine. What about the two of you?" Isogai ask

"We are also fine. Though I must said the job in Ministry of defence really didn't suit me, it just too bothersome. There are too many paperwork." Irina said

After Koro-sensei death Irina had decide to retire as an assassin, and right after that Karasuma offered her to join ministry of defence with his team. And now Irina are officially part of the Ministry of Defence.

"Hoooh… I see. You find the work here troublesome, then I might need consider to fire you." Karasuma said with a glare

"WAAAH, it's a joke! Please don't fire people just like that." Irina said in panic

She even begin clinging to Karasuma to beg for mercy while Karasuma try to push her away, and as they all watch this the class begin to laugh.

"Ahahaha! Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sesnei really don't change." Said Nakamura

"That's true. Ah, by the way Karasuma-sensei, why you all gather here today?" Ask Nagisa

After Nagisa said that both Irina and Karasuma face turned serious.

"First take a seat at one of the chair. Irina prepare the projection." Karasuma ordered

"Understood." Irina answered back

The students then also take their seat.

They all then focusing on a picture appeared in front of them.

The first picture appeared are a picture of a prison cell and a room of hospital room. It then followed by a photo of two man.

One is a big man with a scar and the other is a man with robotic left eye.

The two man appeared on the picture are the 2 people are someone the class know so well. They are after all the people that have caused a lot of pain for the children this past one year.

"Yesterday, Takaoka escaped from his prison cell and at the same time Yanagisawa also disappeared from his hospital room." Karasuma said

—!

The student are surprised as they hear this they begin to murmur among themselves. It is clear that from that expression they're all surprised about this sudden news.

"Takaoka…" Nagisa murmured the name of the man

"You okay Nagisa?" Ask Kayano in concern

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just remembered something unpleasant." Nagisa said as he smiled weakly

"I see…" Kayano said

After that Kayano no longer speak.

Among the whole class the one that most troubled by Takaoka is undoubtedly Nagisa. Thanks to the fact Takaoka lose to Nagisa, that fatty actually went mad from frustation. THis later cause a great deal of pain for the class, all because that man want have a revenge on Nagisa. It is obvious that Nagisa find Takaoka as unpleasant.

"Karasuma-sensei! Based on the way you put it, can we take it that Takaoka and Yanagisawa are working together?" Isogai ask

"There are still no definite proof regarding that, but so far we have concluded that is the case." Karasuma answered

"Uwaaah… the most disgusting combo joined hand. I bet they are up to no good again." Said the pervert baldy Okajima while act nonchalantly

"And the one that will suffer the most from their no good action is likely us. Those guy hate us to the point they went mad after all." Said Terasaka

"That is why we gather all of you here today to warn you about this." Said Irina

"Hmm… is that really the only thing? If you guys only want to tell this, then you will just contact use using our phone." Said Karma while grinning

True, if they are simply want to give this information then there is no need to call them all the way here.

"As expected of you Akabane. As you said there is another reason for your call." Karasuma admitted

"And that is?" Karma ask

"Before that I'm really sorry to say this shameless thing. The government had requested you all to cooperate with our plan in capturing Takaoka and Yanagisawa." Said Karasuma while looked a bit angry

"Cooperation? What cooperation do you mean?" Nagisa ask

"You want us to be the bait right?" Said Karma as he catch on with the whole thing

"Eh?" Nagisa raised voice in surprise

And like Nagisa the rest of the class of Karma word

After all they had not expected that they will be involved with this case like this

"I'm sorry, but that is indeed the case." Karasuma said

"But why do you need us?" Okajima ask

"Okajima use your head a little and you can understand. Who do you think that those guy hate the most in this world?" Karma ask

"Ah." Okajima finally understand

It is no brainer that the 2 of them hate all the member of Class 3-E. After all being the human trash they are they can't lie unless they blame their suffering on someone else. And that someone is this just happen to be this class.

"Those guy hate us all, so they will undoubtedly attack us one of these days. So I bet those guy in government see us as a perfect bait to capture them." Karma said

"That is indeed the case, and as shameless it is all I can say is sorry." Karasuma said as he lowered his head to the children

Irina who stand next to Karasuma also lowered her head

"K-Karasuma-sensei! Bitch-sensei! P-please your head." Isogai said in panic

"No, I need to at least beg for forgiveness from you guys. Despite me being part of the army I had failed you guys by letting you all involved in this trouble."

"T-There is no need to ask for forgiveness." Isogai said

"I agree with Isogai. I bet you two already try to negotiate with them, but the old man ignored you two." Karma said

"That is…"

Karasuma can't deny it he had indeed try to negotiate with his superior but all his word got ignored.

"That's why there is no need to beg for forgiveness. Don't you all agree?" Karma said

""""Of course."""" Said the whole class

"Thank you all of you." Karasuma said

"It's fine Karasuma-sensei. Rather than that can you tell us the specific of what you want us to do." Isogai said

"I will." Karasuma said as he raised his head

After that Karasuma begin to continue his explanation, and the whole class make sure to listen to every little bit of it. After an hour or so the explanation finally over.

* * *

0000

* * *

After the long explanation over the class left the building, and they decided to settle at the nearby café to take their lunch.

"Man, what bad luck. We only start our new life for a month, and now this happen." Said a certain baseball freak Sugino

"True, this incident really is a bit troublesome." Said a certain black haired beauty Kanzaki

"Well we can't help thing that already happened. Rather than that Karma. Is it really okay not to talk about that guy to Karasuma-sensei?" Ask Nakamura

That guy Nakamura talking about is Sawada Tsunayoshi

The mysterious boy they met inside their classroom just yesterday. For some reason Karma ordered the class to not talk about this boy to Karasuma.

"Yeah. I believe that right now it will cause unnecessary stress for Karasuma-sensei." Karma said

"That's true, now definitely not the time yet. Ah, by the way Ritsu. Have you finished gathering the info for Sawada-san?" Nagisa ask

Then a girl displayed from his phone begin to speak

[Not all, but I've gathered a lot amount of data about him. He doesn't even try to himself after all.] Said Ritsu

"Doesn't bother to hide himself?" Nagisa said

[Yes, unlike most assassin who sold their name. It seems Sawada-san have a proper name registration in Japan and he even go to school as well. Right now he is in his Second Year of High School.] Ritsu said

"Eh? That guy actually gone to school? That's unexpected." Said Okajima

"Well he did tell us he is a year older than us, so isn't it obvious he is in school?" Yada said

"But you know, someone with that level of skill is obviously a pro right? Why would a pro bother to go to school?" Sugino said

"Well we also have a skill of a top class assassin, yet we to school normally. I believe we have no right to speak." Sid a girl with brown wavy hair Kurahashi

"Ah, that's true." Sugino agreeing

Tsuna skill is undoubtedly on the level of a pro already, if you carefully think about it someone like that have no need for education if he simply want to make money. However if you think about it the member about it Class 3-E is also the same. If they wat to they can just try to be assassin and make a living without going to school, but they decided to have normal live. So maybe Sawada is not that strange.

"Well what next? That is not all you've manage to gather right?" Karma ask

[Yes, there is more. Sawada-san family on the surface is a very normal family, but the father of the family Sawada Iemitsu is a bit suspicious.] Ritsu said

"Suspicious?"

[There are so many thing that don't add up about the man. According to the paper he supposed to be working in some oil company, but the name of the company written on the paper doesn't exist. He also often riding a plane to go around the country all over the world in the name of business trip, but no record of what it is exactly.] Ritsu explain

"That is definitely suspicious." Kayano said

"Ah, most likely the father of that family belong to 'that' side. It is likely Sawada-san get involved with 'that' side as well because of his father." Karma said

From their experience the only one that would go to such length to cover their track is likely a person from the backworld. And so Karma concluded that Tsuna probably gain his skil after coming in contact with 'that' side because of his father.

"What other info you have?" Karma ask

[Other than Sawada Iemitsu the family are pretty much normal at least until 4 years ago that is.]

"Four years ago?" Nagisa ask

"Did something happen during that period to now?" Karma ask

[Yes, many in fact. Although Sawada Nana the mother of the family still acting like normal, there are some strange thing happening around that family. And all of it centered on the son of the family Sawada Tsunayoshi.] Ritsu said

"Strange thing?" Kayano said

[Like the sound of gun and explosion can be heard around their house according to the people despite no security camera catch such thing. Or like Sawada seen fighting a group of Yakuza by himself while being half-naked, and yet the camera in the city catch no such thing again. Or like some people looking like Mafia coming in and out of the house. And many other suspicious thing. This is obviously show he is not average person anymore during this period.]

"Heeeh, fighting while being half-naked huh. That sure sound fun." Kurahashi said

"Really that's what you heard first?" Megu said while sighing

"There, there, chill out Megu." Isogai try to calm Megu

"Anyway those are all not important at all, although we know he start to ac suspicious from that period we still don't know anything about him." Terasaka said

After hearing Ritsu story they did manage to confirm that Tsuna is definitely not normal person. In the end those story doesn't help them at all to evaluate Tsuna. They still don't know whether or not to trust him.

"Is there no other info Ritsu?" Ask Kayano

[Even if you said that…]

"Ritsu. Do you have the address of Sawada-san home?" Karma ask

[Eh? Ah, I did have it. Why?] Ritsu look confused

"Heh, we going to see him directly now." Karma said

""""Huh?"""" Said the rest of the class


	8. Chapter 6

**I don't own KHR or Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

* * *

 **Stalker?:**

Karma declaration made the whole class fell into confusion once more. They have a feeling that thse past 2 days they been feeling nothing but confusion. However, this time alone their brain simply can't process it. At this time one of them begin shouting…

"Hey! What the hell are you saying KARM—!?" Tersaka shout but he was stopped

Suddenly a girl with blond hair named Nakamura Rio had forcefully shutting Terasaka mouth using her hand.

"Baka Terasaka, don't shout Karma name in the public place like this!" Nakamura said as she looking left and right in worry

After that Terasaka forcefully remove Nakamura hand, and begin to speak

"Why?!" Terasaka said angrily

"Did you forget Karma is the only one among us that got his spread around hanks to him staying in Kunugigaoka? Right now no one had noticed Karma yet thanks to him wearing a hat, but if you shout his name everyone would start to notice."

"Ah."

Terasaka finally catch on

They are all now a celebrity that had gained the world attention, but thanks to the fact their face had not spread around they have absolutely no awareness of this. However, Karma is different.

Thanks to the fact he is staying in Kunugigaoka there are some media that have manage to get his phot and spread it around. Added to the fact he had a weird name if Terasaka were to shout Karma name here they are bound to gather attention.

"Well even if I say that, I also got a bit curious of your suggestion Karma. Why so suddenly?" Nakamra ask

"That's right. Isn't this a bit reckless? You're the one that suggested we shouldn't come in contact with him just yet. Aren't you contradicting yourselves?" Kayano ask

"It is not sudden at all. I said it after analysing thing calmly."

"What do you mean Karma-kun?" Ask Nagisa

"Do you all seriously think that Sawada person will not suspect us to do research on him? It is clear as day that he had expected we would do research on him. Yet, why did Ritsu manage to gather all this information?" Karma ask

"I see so that what you mean." Said Nakamura as she catch up with Karma words

"E-Eeeeh? W-What are you talking about Nakamura-san?" Said a certain girl wearing glasses Okuda

"Karma is saying that Sawada-san had never plan to hide himself from us at all." Nakamura explain

After that the class finally get a little of what Karma mean.

Ritsu ability in gathering information is undoubtedly amazing, but there had to be a limit to it. In fact even Ritsu still unable to find out anything about Koro-sensei background other than he is called 'God of Death.' This I proof when someone actually to try to hide themselves then even Ritsu can only find out limited information about the person.

This lead to the conclusion that the fact Ritsu manage to get all of this information that Tsuna never try to hide himself from Class 3-E.

"As expected of you the former super vice leader of my red team. Then I suppose you also get why I want to go to his home, right?" Karma ask with a grin

"Pretty much, now that I got your point it is pretty obvious. Though it doesn't change the fact it is reckless." Nakamura said with a grin

"Wait! Wait! Don't just continue talking between yourselves! We all still don't get a thing from that cheap explanation!" Said Kayano

"Let me put it in a much easier manner then. Sawada-san have never got intention to hide from us, right? So what could he possibly hope to achieve from that?" Karma ask

"Are you saying that he want us to go his place?" Isogai ask

That is the only thing make sense.

The only thing someone could possibly want from giving their own information is only mean they hope the other party come to them willingly.

"Correct. That is the only real explanation for all of this. If not he wouldn't introduce himself using his real name at our first meeting." Karma said

"I see, I get it now. Nevertheless it is pretty reckless to just go there. We still don't know much about Sawada-san at all, what if this is a trap?" Isogai said

Isogai do agree with Karma words, but with just this amount of information it is pretty reckless. Although Tsuna do give them a good impression in the end they don't know what his goal. Coming to a place of that kind of person is purely reckless.

"Nah, I don't think it will be that dangerous." Said Karma

"Why is that?" Ask Isogai

"As I said yesterday, he will gain nothing from helping us neither will he get anything from fooling us. From that alone it is safe to say that he want nothing from us. And in the very slim chance that this is a trap, what can he do in the middle of a city? It will be one thing if his house exit in some forest, but in the middle of a city if he do something to us it will attract too much attention." Karma said

"I see. You really put a lot of thought in this." Isogai impressed

Truly when it came to wit and intelligence no one in this class can hope come close to Karma. His analysis ability and his planning ability is as if he is not a human.

"Well then let's get going." Said Karma with a grin

"Ah, wait Karma-kun!" Said Nagisa

However Karma don't wait at all.

He gone straight and left his table, in the end without anyone able to speak up everyone left the café after paying for their food. At this time they had not realized someone been watching them all.

* * *

0000

* * *

At the time the Class 3-E about to leave a group made off 3 girl looked to be around high school are watching them all.

"We're following them everyone." Said a girl with a long brown hair tied in pony tail

"Ehhhh? Let's don't. I don't like to be caught by that Akabane Karma, just imagining it give me chill." Said a girl wearing glasses with bob cut black hair

"T-True Akabane-senpai is a bit scary." Said a timid girl with a long black hair

"What are you saying? This is a once in a lifetime chance to meet to all of the famous Class 3-E! I will not let this chance escape as president of our club." Said the first girl

"I think you're exaggerating senpai. Just to tell you, I am in the same grade as Akabane. If you really want to meet them we can just ask him when they are free." The bob cut girl said

"Ah, they're leaving let's go." Said the first girl while grabbing the other 2 girls hand

"Listen to me!" The bob cut girl shout

After that while dragging the other 2 the brown haired girl begin chasing member of Class 3-E.

* * *

0000

* * *

At the same time the whole thing happened inside the ministry of defense building.

Karasuma and Irina are now talking a certain male with a large body wearing glasses.

"Thank you for helping us. I will never thought someone of your calibre willing to lend your hand." Said Karasuma as he lower his head

"No, need for thanks Karasuma-san. I am simply a man hired by the government using money there is no need to thank such a man." Said the man

"Nevertheless I am still grateful. I like to lower the risk on those kid as much as possible." Said Karasuma

"Haha, you sure seems to have took a liking on those kid. Well with a student with that much potential anyone will attached I guess." Said the man while laughing

"It is as you said. I still like to see my student to grow more than they already is." Karasuma admitted

"I see, well then leave the rest of thing to me. I will make sure to protect those kids." Said the man

"Once again thank Houjou-san." Karasuma said the name of the man

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I've decided to add some OC in my story.  
For you people who hate OC don't worry too much these OC will only be a comic relieve for when the situation is too serious. They will not have important role in the story, but if you want them to be more involved please do give me some suggestion.  
**


	9. Chapter 7

**I don't own KHR or Ansatsu Kyoshitsu**

* * *

 **Nanimori Chaos:**

Namimori city a very small city on the outskirt of Tokyo.

It total populations less than 50 thousand it is a very small and calm city. Well at least that what the advertisement say.

At this time a group of 27 student had finally arrived at the Namimori station.

"Uwaaah, this is sure is a nice city." Said Nagisa

"True. It looks very peaceful, and there are not many people either." Said a boy with Bandana named Itona

"Yeah, the place seems to be very quie-" Kayano word got cut

"EXTREME!"

Suddenly Kayano word got cut off by a loud shout of some man. The voice is so loud that your ear feel like it is about to burst.

"W-What the hell is that voice?" Said Terasaka as he hold his ear

"This is the first time I've ever heard anyone louder than Terasaka just what kind of person is it." Said a scary girl called Hazama

The class then take a look around and they finally found the source of the voice.

It belong to a boy looked to be in High School with height almost 180cm with a short white hair and a bandaid on his nose. That person right now running around in tracksuit while being followed by some boy who is quiet away from him.

"EXTREME! EVERYONE YOU'RE ALL LACK SPIRIT!"

"S-Sasagawa–senpai is just too fast for us to keep up. More like this is Sunday, right? So why are we running like this in the middle of the day no less?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? ALL OF YOU WILL BE HAVING A COMPETITION SOON! WE NEED TO TRAIN OUR BODY TO THE EXTREME!"

"Umm… you did realize this is still April right? The competition will only start at summer right? So why now?" Ask one of them

"Give it up. Logic will not work on that muscle head, he used every single nutrition for his brain on his muscles after all. The only thing we can do is to keep up with him." Said another person

"*sigh* You're right. It was dumb of me to be thinking words will work." The boy give up

"EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!" The white haired shouted once more

""""YES!"""" The rest of the boy answered back

After that the group of people finally left, and they later can't no longer be seen.

"T-That sure is an interesting people." Said Nakamura while smiled weakly

"Well the word interesting is definitely fit I guess." Said Okajima

"Those people are so noisy. They completely don't match with this city peaceful feeling." Said Itona

"Well those kind of people must not be a lo-" Isogai got cut off

"UWAAAAAAHHHH! It's the Hibari Kyouya & Disciplinary Committee!"

"RUN!"

This time a cry raised from the people.

They are all suddenly start running as if they're about to die.

The class who got curious start to look around to find the reason for the sudden cry. There they found another teen look to be around 170-180cm with a very handsome face but it got ruined by his sharp gaze. And behind him a bunch of man look like a yankee with regent hairstyle walking line following him while keeping some distance.

And that man suddenly stopped walking and start to gaze at Class 3-E

"…Are you all a tourist or something? I don't remember ever seen your faces." Said the man

"Eh? Ah, right. We're not resident in this city." Answered Isogai

"I see… then let me give a warning at least. Don't cause any trouble while you're here, or else I will be forced to crush you." The man said while closing his eye

He then start to walk once more, and the man behind him begin to follow him.

However, suddenly the people around start to look even more panic.

"H-Hibari-sama actually excuse people crowding in front of him."

"N-No way is he sick or something?"

"C-Could it be some disaster will befall this city today."

"NOOOOO! I have enough of explosions!"

They are look so afraid that they look like they are about to cry, no they already did crying.

""""…""""

The Class 3-E member can only fell into silence at this sight, and they only say this

""""What is wrong with this city?""""

They all said it at the same time while having a blank face

* * *

0000

* * *

On the other hand a group of three girl who are following Class 3-E had also seen this crazy situation unfold. And their first thought is…

"""What is wrong with this city?"""

Well no one can blame someone to react like this

Namimori while on the outside seems to be a peaceful and quiet city with low population. This city in reality filled with many oddball so much that there had not been a single day this city ever been quiet.

"J-Just what is the senpai from Class 3-E doing in this kind of city?" Said a timid girl with long black hair

"Don't know don't care. Senpai let's cut this out already. I got a feeling that we will run into trouble if we follow them anymore than this." Said a girl with Bob hair

"What are you saying? We've gone this far! We going through with the whole thing following them!" Said a girl with pony tail

In the end ignoring her junior again the pony tail girl begin to follow Class 3-E again.

And at this time unknown to them Hibari Kyouya and Kusakabe Tetsuya are staring at them.

* * *

0000

* * *

Hibari Kyouya the leader of Namimori disciplinary committee and at the Cloud Gruardian of Vongola. He is now a 3rd year in High school, and plainly speaking his personality had absolutely not improved. He is a man hat hate crowing and will not excuse people that make ruckus. However, today out of the order of his annoying boss he decided to excuse the member of Class 3-E.

And now that very Hibari Kyouya are staring at some group of girl

"Kusakabae Tetsuya, what are those brat following that Class 3-E?" Ask Hibari to his right hand man

Kusakabe Tetsuya Hibari right hand man and Vice President of Disciplinary committee. He is also affiliated with Vongola. Well his main job is to observe Hibari, so he do not gone berserk which practically his usual job.

That Kusakabe also staring at that one point

"I am not sure. Those girl are not in the data Sawada-san gave us." Said Kusakabe

"I see. Then it will not be a problem to bite them to death for crowding in front of me." Hibari said as he take out his Tonfa

"Wait! Wait! Calm down Kyo-san! We can't just beat them without knowing their purpose. For now please let me follow them to observe those girl. Maybe that way I can find out what those girl planning." Said Kusakabe trying to calmed Hibari

"… Hmm… fine."

After that Kusakabe separated himself from the group and begin his observation on those 3 kid.

* * *

0000

* * *

While all of these crazy even take place without Class 3-E knowing the class are now walking to the address of Sawada family.

And while walking the member of the class are talking with each other about the scene they had just seen.

"The people in this city sure are weird." Said Nagisa

"I have to agree on that that crazy loud one. The guy with that scary eye. The people who are scream they are all weird." Said Kayano

"Ritsu. Do you know what is up with those people?" Ask Nakamura

[A little after all that loud persona and the guy with scary eye are come when I investigated Sawada Tsunayoshi. The name are Sasagawa Ryohei for the loud one and the other is Hibari Kyouya, according to my data they've been close with Sawada Tsunayoshi since he is in middle school first year.] Ritsu answered

"Is that true Ritsu?" Karma ask

[Yes.]

"I see now that make sense."

"What do you mean Karma?" Ask Kayano

"You all seems to fail to notice it because the abrupt situation that take place. But those 2 are definitely belong to 'that' side as well." Karma said

"I agree with Karma, I went and talk with that Hibari person after all. He give me chill just by standing in front of him. When he gaze on me I felt like I am not allowed to move." Said Isogai further supporting Karma words

Isogai had met some pro ass well during his one year, and while many of them give hem chill. None ever make him scared to the point he can't move. That alone is proof that Hibari is not average man.

"That Sasagawa is also not normal. We're all so focusing on his loud voice that we didn't notice how he run. When he run I absolutely didn't hear his foot-step at all." Said Karma

Ryohei may looks like an idiot sportsman, well he is an idiot, but Karma manage to notice that he is not normal from the way he run. For assassin like them training to make sure that their foot step doesn't make a sound is normal, but for a mere sportsman there is no need to train like them.

"So, are you saying those guy also involved with 'that' side as well along with Sawada-san after all?'" Ask Kayano

"Yeah, and it likely not only those 2. I've been looking around since just now, but there are several people in this city with crazy presence. This city while look normal might actually a place for gathering of people from 'that' side."

"*Gulp*… Karma please don't say that now I'm seriously nervous." Said Maehara

"I'm just stating fact. Oh, looks like we're here." Karma said as he look at a certain house

In front of the house there are plate with word Sawada showing this is indeed the house of Sawada family.

—CLACK

At the same time they all arrived the door of the house opened

"Hello there you guys sure are arriving faster than I thought." Said a ertain young man with a smile

"S-Sawada-san!"

Finally they met with Sawada Tsunayoshi once more.


	10. Special 3

**I don't own Ansatsu Kyoshitsu or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the late update, but I'm really busy here.**

 **I would not be able to update for a while, so instead I will give you a special chapter**

* * *

 **Verde:**

This is an event taken place just slightly before the story started, a week after Koro-sensei death…

Located in a lightly wooded area in Italy, a single luxurious western styled mansion stand tall. Around it spread a field of flower, and many bird and animal are running around here. At the first glance no one would have suspected that this place is exactly Vongola Headquarters. This is the official residence of the Vongola Bosses and their Guardians. As such, it is the center of operations of the Vongola Family.

And deep down of this mansion there is a single special room that are only built a few years ago, under order of Vongola Decimo(Tsuna). The room are a certain lab made for a single mad scientist that are currently affiliated with Vongola his name is Verde.

Verde the former Arcobaleno of Green Pacifier, and also known as modern day Davinci, he is the world best scientist that are very famous around the underworld. Three years ago after his curse released Verde decided to affiliate with Vongola, and help the new young boss Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just to note, Verde had not felt grateful for Tsuna help at all, the only reason he help out here is only because by working under Vongola he can advance his research further. Even after a few years pass his personality had not gone any better at all. The only thing that chance are that he seems to have grew taller and looked to be around 5 years old.

And now inside that very lab Verde are busy programming his new invention. At this time suddenly…

"Verde-san, I've finished my work." Said a certain blonde young man

Appearing suddenly from behind Verde is a young man is his teen with blonde hair and blue eye, with height of around 170cm

His name is Spanner, in the world 10 year into the future he is a member Millifiore Black Spell ho work as mechanic, and he is also the one who help out Tsuna to perfected X-Burner. For some reason immediately after Verde joined Vongola, Spanner got dragged by Verde to help him out with his research. Apparently Verde interested in Spanner talent and want the boy to help him. Spanner himself also seems to how interest in Verde work and so for the past three years these two have been working together making many thing.

By the way Souichi also got invited by Verde at first, but the boy refused as he plan to graduate from school first. Of course Verde ignored Souichi words at first, but then Verde realize that if he force the boy work will only be half assed. So let Souichi go, and settle with Spanner only.

"Good job, with this we should be finish the new invention tonight." Verde said to Spanner

"…Yeah, after this I think we should take some res—… Ah, by the way Verde-san, do you know that Koro-sensei died last week?" Sapnner asked Verde

"Hmm? I see, so that guy finally died, oh well... I've got all the sample I can from him anyway. Whether he die or not is none of my business." Verde said coldly

"You sure are cold, then again from the beginning you had only see him as research subject anyway."

Verde had known Koro-sensei, heck he knew the man when he is still human. In fact Verde is one of his client in the past, but even then for him Koro-sensei is nothing more than research subject.

He had no interest in the man whatsoever, Verde only interested in the tentacle and that's it. And now that he gather all the sample necessary he had no use for Koro-sensei From Verde perspective he can go die for all he care.

"Well I do admit he himself is quite an interesting man, being God of Death he is no doubt interesting. But if you compare him with the rest of my collegeaus he is a pretty plain guy." Verde said

"Comparing him to cheat like existence called Arcobaleno in itself is wrong though. People who can fought you guys in this planet are really the minority after all." Spanner commented

"Doesn't matter right? Anyway rather than him, I have more interest in his so called student. What is that naïve Decimo plan to do with them? Will he make them join Vongola?" Verde said

Not having interest with Koro-sensei, Verde changed the subject to the member of Class 3-E.

"…I doubt that, Vongola is really softie when come to this kind of matter. This part had not chaged even after several year, there is no way he will let them join our side. Letting them join us will only put them in more danger after all." Spanner said

"Hah! Even if those kid doesn't join us they are already in deep shit by the time they are involved with that octopus. That Vongola should just make them join us instead, at least that way no small fry will be dare to attack them. I wonder if that boy can't even think that." Verde pointed

"I think Vongola also realized that point, but he still don't want them to be involved with us more than necessary. It seems he want them to have a normal live." Spanner stated

Knowing Tsuna mind he definitely realized Verde point, but at the same time Spanner also know that Tsuna is too naïve. There is no way Tsuna drag the member of lass 3-E to this side, well if there is some situation that forced Tsuna to do that, the story will change though.

"Hnn… as usual that brat is naïve. Still. Is it really alright to leave them alone?" Verde ask

"Huh? What is this? Verde-san don't tell me you actually worry about those guys?" Spanner sai in surprise

"Is it bad?" Vere ask

"Frankly speaking knowing your personality in this past 2 years, I've never seen you care about human being. In the first place you're a man that will kill a human if it really necessary for your research." Spanner said

In this past 2 years Spanner had not seen Verde killing anyone.

But! Verde are undoubtedly mad scientist who never care about human life, the thing called moral doesn't exist inside Verde. The only thing exist is Verde urge for knowledge. Although after the 'Representative Battle' Verde personality change a little, in the end at the core he is still mad man.

For that Verde to care for such random brat he never met himself is just impossible.

"Hmm… that's true being honest I never really care about people." Verde said not bothering to deny Spanner words

"Then what make you interested in them?" Spanner ask

"It is not like I have interest in those brat themselves, it just that one of that student had caught my interest for sometimes." Verde said as he begin to emit an evil smile

The face are so evil that even though Verde look no older than 6 years old his face would make even an adult felt fear. However, used to this Spanner show no sign of surprise at all.

"Interesting? Ah, that one huh." Sai Spanner as he realize who Verde talk about

"Yeah, that one! I plan to drag that 'thing' here even if it's refused my call!" Verde said

"Vongola will be angry though? Worse come to worse he will burn you alive. Even you try to fight back with 'Green Mosca' I don't think you stand a chance against him." Spanner said

What Verde plan is to drag one of Koro-sensei student to this sides.

If Tsuna found out about this, Verde might be burned alive, even if Verde plan to fight back with Green Mosca, Tsuna will destroy them within a second.

"Who is going to fight that monster brat? I have my plan to make him agree with me dragging that thing here." Verde said

"Is that so? What is it—"

"Ah, that—"

After that the thing Spanner heard from Verde is just too crazy, but at the same time piqued his interest. And so the two mad scientist of Vongola cooperate to get their hand of one of the member of Class 3-E.


	11. Chapter 8

**Talk With Sawada Tsunayoshi Part 1:**

In front of the door.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sudden appearance surprised the member of Class 3-E, except Karma and Nakamura.

"Did you by chance, wait for us to come today?" Karma ask

"I did took account of the possibility, getting my home address is not even that difficult. I basically set you up to come here." Tsuna answered

"I see, my deduction that you did invite us here is correct after all. But what will you do if I fail to notice this?" Karma ask

"I really doubt that, but if you guys don't come here yourself, I already planned to meet up with you guys again myself." Tsuna said

Tsuna simply waiting here because he took account that the student will come here themselves. After all with Ritsu information gathering ability tracking him down shouldn't that be difficult. Well if by chance they don't come he already prepared to meet them again when they're have another group gathering.

"Well talking here will just attract unnecessary attention should we head inside?" Tsuan ask

"Eh? Is that ok?" Nagisa ask

"Yeah, it's not like there will be any trouble we having you guys here. Also if possible I want to settle our talk today. After all you guys approached me this soon, because the situation right?"

"—! I see so you already found out about fatty and dumbass." Karma said in surprise

"Of course."

At Tsuna response the class make a bit surprised face, they want to ask 'how', but soon enough they stopped. There is more important thing to done here. Each of them coming here because they want to talk with this man once more. Then the topic of Yanagisawa and Takaoka can be left for later.

"Well then shall we."

At this invitation the whole class nodded and head inside.

* * *

0000

* * *

Sawada family home.

Today Sawada Nana is gone to visit her high school friend to have some chat…

Bianchi and Fuuta on the mission gathering information…

Lambo and I-Pin is out doing something…

And a certain someone you know is gone somewhere for some job…

After Tsuna welcomed the member of Class 3-E, he invited them into his house.

Tsuna then invited them into the living room, the only room that can't house 27 people in this home.

"Well then sorry for the long wait, should we begin our talk. Ah, sorry should I make some tea and snack first?" Tsuna asked

"No, let's begin. It's not like we're coming here to have tea and snack anyway." Karma said

"Right." Tsuna nodded "Well then may I hear your answer are you willing to accept my help or not?"

"Etto, what should we do here Karma?" Nagisa ask Karma

"Why are you asking me?" Karma ask back

"No now that I think about it, we basically got dragged here by you but I didn't think the reason we're coming here. Nor do I have thought Sawada-san word too much." Nagisa admitted embarrassedly

This is not only go to Nagisa, but also the rest of the class.

In the first place Karma suddenly went and talk that Tsuna purposely let them to get his info, and want to invite them here. On top of it all of them also want to continue their talk with Tsuna, so they tagged along with Karma. But now that they are here they have no clue what to talk about.

"Well, I guess I will be the one doing the talk. I'm here because I have some question for you anyway Sawada-san?" Said Karma

"What is it?" Tsuna said curiously

"This is something that I believe all of us want to know beforehand. Who are you? And what is your relationship with Koro-sensei?" Karma ask

"Eh? Didn't he already said that he is Koro-sensei friends?" Ask sugino

"I'm saying that it is not enough of an explanation. Other than we know this guy is probably a hitman and the fact he is an acquintance of Koro-sensei we know nothing about him."

At this the rest of the student nodded.

They also curious about this topic actually, after all Tsuna introduction is too short for them. They just can't trust him fully. In order to be able to trust this man they need to know more a bit more about him.

"I see. You have a point." Tsuna nodded "Sorry for rushing like you guys to give me an answer. I will explain a bit about myself, but well it is really nothing special. I'm actually a member of organization work in underworld. I met Koro-sensei approximately a year ago, a days after the moon destructions."

"Do you have proof that those really happen?" Karma asked

"Well if photo will do." Tsuna said as he took out his smartphone

Tsuna then showed off his smart phone to the class

In there is the picture of Koro-sensei making selfie with Tsuna at the background.

"He took this picture to show off his 20 mach speed to me, he took the photo after giving me a manicure. Just look at my finger." Tsuna said as he let out a bit of a laugh

"Ah, you're right!" Said Nagisa realizing

"Seriously what the hell is that Octopus doing?" Said Terasaka after seeing the picture himself

"I also have several other photo that the Octopus took at 20 Mach do you want to see it?" Tsuna asked

"No that alone is enough, I don't think those are fake anyway. In the first place, Koro-sensei picture never get out. You having picture of his real face alone is more than enough." Karma said

The only picture ever get out to the people is the fake photo of Koro-sensei looking like a monster that the government made. Currently Koro-sensei face only known by the assassins hired by the government, Military, and some politician. Tsuna getting his hand on a picture alone is already enough proof.

"My next question will be what kind of organiz—… No, let's forget about that. I bet you will not be willing to explain that much." Karma said

"Thanks. As you suspected I can't go and explain those kind of thing, after all you guys ultimately are civilian. No matter how much skill you have I would appreciate if you don't dig any info about my organizations. It will put you guys in even more danger than now." Tsuna said

"Figures, nothing good will come from this kind of thing. Anyway mind telling me the talk you have at Koro-sensei back then." Karma ask

"It is nothing special though. Still want to hear it?" Tsuna ask

"Yes." Karma said

Tsuna nodded and taking out some tablet.

He then turned it on, and hand it to Karma.

The thing appeared is some written document saved on the tablet.

"What is this?" Karma ask

"Just read it, you will know."

Karma then start to read the tablet, and then…

"Eh? This is! I see so that is how it is…" Muttered Karma

"It seems you understand now. Right those are the proposal Koro-sensei made to me a year ago in order to make Anti-Sensei weapon." Tsuna said

""""!""""

* * *

0000

* * *

"W-Wait! Koro-sensei give you proposal to create Anti-sensei weapon!" Said Nagisa in panic

"Yes, actually Koro-sensei asked my organization to develop Anti-sensei weapon." Tsuna said

""""!""""

At this statement the whole class surprised even Karma.

Tsuna words is just too much of a surprise to them.

"From that face I guess you guys really didn't know, but think about it tentacle project done by Yanagisawa were mean to create a perfect human weapon. Do you think that rotten piece of shit will purposely make a weapon that basically a weakness of his own creation? The answer is no! Then who could possibly make that weapon? The answer is none other than Koro-sensei himself. He is the only one that fully understand his body composition after all. And in order to make it he need some help, which is why he approached me." Ask Tsuna

""""AHHHHH!"""" said the class in unison

Now that they think about it that did sound make sense.

They have never think about it, but the existence weapon they use do seems to be bit convenience to exist. On top of it the time Koro-sensei become their teacher and moon destruction is just a few days away, it didn't make sense for the government to manage to develop Anti-Sensei weapon in just a few days from the scratch.

"At first I got confused why did he bother creating weapon that may kill him, after all he supposed to be the earth enemy. Still I decided to fulfill his request because there is indeed a need to develop a weapon to kill him. The finished product then sent to Government immediately, which you guys received on the day Koro-sensei become your teacher." Tsuna said

"So that's how it is. Ugh, still I can't believe I didn't think about this until now." Said Isogai

"I also didn't notice it so I don't think there is a need to be that depressed Isogai. Still why you guys? Wouldn't it be faster for Koro-sensei to ask government help?" Karma asked

"Koro-sensei want to avoid a country to monopolize a weapon the Anti-sensei weapon. If a single country were to monopolize it there are chance they will use it to threat a weaker country. After all all country want to have a way to protect themselves from Koro-sensei, those weapons have some bargaining power enough to do just that. So instead of government he contacted my organizations to help him develop that weapons." Tsuna explained

"I see." Karma nodded

"After Koro-sensei become your teacher I actually put someone to watch any suspicious action done by him. But after observing for a while he absolutely didn't do anything suspicious at all, he teach you guys earnestly which confused us. Well in the end after we found out his identity, and what really caused the moon to explode we realized his true goal. Once I found out about it I felt so stupid to be suspicious of him. I started to make contact with him from time to time, and he often share your story with me. He look so proud when he tell me about you guys, as if you guys are his treasure."

At this the class also remember the time they spend with Koro-sensei.

He is who is fated to die in just a year decided to spent the last of his time with them who is known as failure. He is the one that teach them to be the way they are, and they try their best in order to not shame that teacher who believe in them.

"Well I've told you everything I can for now. So? What is your answer?"

Once again Tsuna asked the whole class.

* * *

0000

* * *

At the same time in Italy.

While Tsuna and Class 3-E busy talking like that, Verde and Spanner stand in front of glass flask filled with water and something else inside.

"Fufu, it is finally finished." Verde said while laughing

"Man, it took much longer then I originally thought. I can't believe just to make something like this we need two whole weeks." Spanner said listlessly

"True, but we make this from scratch after all it couldn't be helped. Now that this is complete we can move on to the next stage!" Verde said

"Will Vongola actually let this plan going?" Spanner ask

"He will, and by some chance he doesn't the child will definitely be willing to cooperate with us. If the child themselves want to cooperate Sawada Tsunayoshi will not able to protest. Anyway call someone to carry this for us, we will head to Japan now!" Verde said while grinning


End file.
